


A Braid in the Snow

by purplepirateninjasofdeath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepirateninjasofdeath/pseuds/purplepirateninjasofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan is devastated when she decides to leave Aurora's side, but she soon finds another princess to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im writing this for a friend and I am curently working on chapter two, but i'm not sure how long until that will be done. Feel free to message me on my tumblr: http://colorcodedpeacockquills.tumblr.com/ if you have any questions, ideas or prompts! All feed back is much appreciated!

Mulan clenched her fists as she walked away from the castle and toward the stables. Her entire body was shaking, droplets of salty tears formed at the corner of her eye. She was walking away. Away from everything she could have ever asked for. Everything she could have wanted. She was walking away from the love of her life. Aurora. Slamming open the wooden doors on the stable, she slumped herself against the wall. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried.

~

Rapunzel sighed and layed her head down on the window sill. She could never thank David enough for getting her out of that tower. She wasn't afraid anymore, and she was finally able to apologize to her parents. She would forever be grateful, but, she still felt empty inside.

Rapunzel was going to be crowned queen in a few weeks and she was nervous. She still wasn't sure if she was ready. She ran away for god sake! Managed to get herself locked away in a tower for years terrified of leaving! If she wasn't brave enough to be crowned princess, how would she be brave enough to rule a country!

        Taking a deep breath, she stood up, her long black hair falling over her shoulders. She'd cut it after she came home,  but not all of it. It still fell well past her waist. Her hair held so much emotion for her. Fear, sadness, regret. It was a lesson. Never run away from your past, or your future. Stand tall and do what you need to do. No matter how hard.

Rapunzel shut the door behind her, the soft clicking of her heels echoing down the hall. There was going to be a ball for her coronation. Her mother insisted on it, so she could find a husband no doubt.

Rapunzel arrived in front of two grand doors, black metal spiraling across the front. Taking one last deep breath she entered to help with the decorations.

~

Mulan smiled when she entered through the gates and into the city. Gold and red streamers stood tall, jumping from building to building. Windows were painted with flowers, and people were dancing in a large courtyard. Unmounting her horse, Mulan walked along the streets. It was a nice change from the endless miles of trees and mud. She turned down a small street and tied her horse to a pole by the tavern. She was in need of a drink. A strong one.

~

Mulan squinted her eyes at the man in front of her. Men gathered around the table chanting and yelling and placing bets.

“I won’t lose to a girl!” the man before her spat. “I’ve never lost to anyone and I will not let the first be a woman." Mulan rolled her eyes and pushed against the man harder, the muscles in her arm straining against her shirt. The man roared as his knuckles smashed against the table. Mulan lurched up, a triumphant grin in her face.

‘“That's the fifth one of you I've beat!" She bragged. A clash of groans and hurrahs bounced from the crowd as people took their winnings. "Now would anyone else like a try?" She taunted the crowd. From the back of the room a confident voice sounded.

"I'd love to take a turn." Mulan tilted her head, and the circle of people parted to let the challenger through.

"Did you not see me beat that juggernaut over there?" She jabbed her thumb behind her shoulder. The stranger stood in front of her, a dark cloak wrapped around their body and a hood covering their face. The stranger lifter their hands and tugged the hood off. A woman with dark skin and beautiful eyes smiled at Mulan. Her hair was pulled up into a round bun.  

"Oh believe me I saw you beat him and I am impressed. However," she paused and dropped a small sack of money on the corner of the table. "I believe I can be a match for your strength."

Mulan snorted and took a seat as well. She pulled up her sleeve and placed her elbow on the table.

"Alright then. Let's see what you’ve got." the woman grasped Mulan hand and they waited for the bartender to call start.

"Ladies,"  he called, placing his palm on top of theirs. "You know the rules. No cheating. And no violence if you lose. I'm bending the rules enough as it is. Go!" He yelled and Mulan pressed against the other woman's arm. She laughed as the stranger was dangerously close to losing. Mulan looked into her chocolate eyes with a cocked eyebrow. The woman smiled tauntingly at her.  Mulan gasped. Her smile was beautiful. In her distraction, the woman pushed back and Mulan’s knuckles almost touched the table.

“You know, from the way you were talking, I’d expected you to be a lot stronger than this.” the woman was looking at her nails, not appearing to be fazed in the least. Mulan sneered. How in the world could this woman not even be trying? Suddenly, Mulan’s knuckles smashed into the table. A roar of voices sounded around them and the stranger began to stand up. She grabbed the bag of coins and dropped it into a pocket in her cloak. “It really was nice to meet you.” She spoke, and with a bow she trotted out of the tavern.

Mulan jumped to her feet and followed after the woman. “Who are you?” She yelled through gritted teeth as she grabbed her arm. The woman turned around and looked at her.

“I’m interested in you.” Jerking her arm back she dug into her pocket. “If you’d like to know more about me, meet me here tomorrow night and I’ll tell you everything.” With a nod of her head, the woman turned around and left.

Mulan looked at the paper she was handed. “Coronation Ball,” she whispered to herself. She hummed. It looked like she was in need of a dress.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan finally meets her stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best work. Its a filler chapter and nothing really happens so I didn't have anything to look forward to. But I finally got it done and the next chapter should be much better!

Mulan had learned to fight in a dress. Where the army taught her to fight efficiently, her mother taught her poise, and how to wield a weapon to her aggression. She used those skills in almost every situation she found herself in.

Mulan tapped her feet as she waited for the seamstress. As much as she hated to admit it, she was nervous. She didn't know why her stranger made her feel this way. Just the thought of looking at her again made her stomach drop to the floor. There was something about her. She knew how to fight and she was elegant and strong while doing so. Mulan could tell from her confidence alone, not to mention how she won that arm wrestle so easily.  Not even the chanting men surrounding them could pull her from her concentration. They may as well not had been there at all. Those skills made her feel that her stranger knew what she was doing.  She had experience. Mulan was pulled away from her thoughts as the seamstress entered the front room, a bell chiming from the back door.

“Alright darling!  Here’s your dress! I do believe this is one of the best ive had the pleasure of creating.” The woman gave a wink and passed the dress into Mulan’s anxiously awaiting arms.

“Thank you, and again I’m sorry for the short notice.”

“Don’t you fret your head about it!” the woman gave a carefree wave of her arms “Now shoo! The Coronation is in a few hours! You don’t want to be keeping your stranger waiting.” And with another wink from the seamstress’ eye, Mulan ducked out and headed toward her room.

~

Mulan’s brows furrowed as she looked into the mirror. She’d been to her fair share of dances with Aurora, but they never got any easier. Aurora was always there to help her relax, and Mulan wasn’t sure how she was going to do this without her. Taking yet another deep breath, she smoothed out the waist of her dress, trying to push away the questions flooding her head. Just who was this woman and why did she want to meet with her? And why at a ball of all places?

Mulan growled. There was no point in fussing over it. She took another look at her dress. The red satin mermaid dress was tight to her knees, then flared to the floor. Oriental designed embroidery laced the waist and bottom and a shawl with a choker neckline covered her shoulders. Red tassels  hung from the scalloped bottom adding an interesting flare to the dress. Mulan ran a brush through her hair before pulling it up into a bun. Taking one last meticulous glance at her attire, she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

~

Mulan entered the courtyard in a hurry. The sound of violins and cellos filled the air around her. The music was loud and powerful, fitting for a celebration.  Colorful dressed couples danced along, jumping and spinning to the rhythm. The atmosphere was calm and full of excitement. Mulan stood on her tiptoes, eyeing the faces of the crowd as they twirled around her. Her face fell as each glance denied her her stranger and soon she found her way into the ballroom.

The walls were decorated with gold swirls. The moulding on the wall was intricate and crawled up onto the ceiling, creating a soft air around her. They were painted with a gold filigree pattern on white.  She smiled as she ducked her way through the crowd and toward the front of the room. A large staircase circled the floor and met in the middle, merging into one. The architecture was breathtaking and royal.

A loud trumpet sounded and the room quieted down, the dancers pausing and bowing their heads as the King and his Queen gracefully descended the steps.

“We wont talk long, for I’m sure you’re all eager to get back to dancing,” the King spoke with power, his voice traveling all the way to the courtyard. “Today we are celebrating the return and coronation of my daughter. She will make the best ruler we’ve ever had, and we could not be more proud of her. Ladies and Gentlemen, my daughter, the princess and future queen, Rapunzel.” The room echoed with applause as the heavy  iron doors opened up and the princess stepped through.

Mulan’s breath caught in her throat as her stranger stepped down the staircase. She was wearing a low, fitted bodice with a ball gown skirt. Intricate gold beading and embroidery fell along the dress and sheer sleeves. Her beautiful black hair was pulled into a braid and hung over her shoulder, golden beads and barrettes scattered the length, matching her dress.

“Rapunzel,” Mulan whispered to herself, “Rapunzel, the future queen.” Mulan never would have thought her stranger would be a princess. Although, her stranger- Rapunzel, did have a sense of grace and discipline surrounding her, even while she was beating Mulan in an arm wrestling game. Mulan smiled again at the thought and suddenly the venue made more sense.

The crowd erupted into applause again, and Mulan felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and met the pair of dark eyes smiling brilliantly at her. Mulan nodded her head, and those eyes flicked toward one of the only bare places in the room. Mulan’s cheeks brightened as she bowed her head and sauntered away.

Mulan bit on the corner of her lips and wrung her hands impatiently as she waited for the ceremonies to be finished. Mulan couldn't take her eyes off the princess. She was elegant and stoic as she stood before her people. Like a true queen would. The music started up again and Mulan straightened her back as a beautiful head of hair bobbed her way through the congratulatory crowd.

“Hello again.” The familiar voice sounded around Mulan like a bell, and she turned her head to meet the woman, a curious smile on her lips.

“Hello Stranger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got most of the mistakes taken care of, but if you find any, let me know and I'll fix it right away.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited yet, so sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
